familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Price (1711-1741)
Parents *Mordecai Price (1669-1715) *Mary Parsons (1662-1718) Marriage Benjamin married Keturah Merryman. Children by Keturah Merryman Benjamin and Keturah had the following children together: *either Benjamin, husband of Millicent Vaughn or Benjamin, husband of Temperance Bosley *Samuel Price (bef1739-aft1741) *Thomas Price (bef1740-aft1741) *''(son)'' Price (c1741-?) Will Thomas' will was dated August 6, 1740, and probated Aug 5, 1741. The will can be found in Maryland Probate Records, SLC Family History Center Microfilm # 12849 pg 400. Text of Will In the name of God Amen. I Thomas Price of the County of Baltimore in the Province of Maryland, Planter, being of sound & disposing mind & memory blessed be God for the same and considering the uncertainty of Life & the certainty of Death do hereby make and ordain this my last Will and Testament in manner and form following that is to say- I give Device and bequeath unto my sons Samuel Price and Thomas Price and the child my wife is now with child with a Plantation which I now live upon to be equally divided between them and in event of either of the said children should die without issue or before they attain to the age of twenty one years then to go to the survivor of them their heirs and assignees forever. And in case of all the aforsaid children should Die without issue and before they attain to the age of twenty one years then I give and bequeath the aforsaid Plantation with all and in singular to appartures unto my son Benjamin Price to him and his heirs forever. And do I give & Devise & Bequeath unto my Children Equally to be divided all my personal Estate which I shall die profit of my debts and Funeral Expenses being first paid and is satisfied and I do ordain my beloved brother Benjamin Price and my beloved wife Kathura Price to be my Executor & Executrix of this my last Will and Testament and I do hereby revoke all former Wills heretofore and declare this to be my Last Will & Testament . ? whereof I the said Thomas Price have hereunto set my hand & seal this Sixth Day of August in the year of our Lord one thousand seven hundred & forty. In the Presence of: Maurice Price, William Findley, Sam ?. Notes of researcher Selena DuLac On the back of the aforegoing will is thus written-Mordecai Price & William Findley two of the Subscribing Witness to the within will appeared before me and the said Mordecai Price being one of the ????? solemnly affirm and the said William Findley being duly and Solemnly sworn on the holy Evangelist of Almighty God ? and each of them did say that they saw the Testator Thomas Price sign the within will and heard him Publish & declare the same to be his last Will & Testament that at this time of his ? he was to the best of their apprehension of sound & Disposing mind & memory and that they with Samuel ? the other Subscribing witness Subscribed their Respective names as witnesses to ? said Will in presence of the said Testator & at his Request which oath & affirmation was taken by of said witnesses before me this 5th Day of August 1741. Before me Tho. White Dep. Of County of Baltimore. References *Will contributed to USGenWeb Baltimore Co Page by Selena DuLac Category:Price (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles